The present invention generally relates to medical devices, and in particular, to catheters which can be used in an emboli containment system. This invention also relates to an apparatus and method for treating occluded vessels in living bodies and more particularly balloon catheters and balloon guide wires for treating occlusions in vessels in human bodies, as for example carotid arteries.
Balloon angioplasty, and other transluminal medical treatments, are well-known, and have been proven efficacious in the treatment of stenotic lesions in blood vessels. The application of such medical procedures to certain blood vessels, however, has been limited, due to the risks associated with creation of emboli during the procedure. For example, angioplasty is not the currently preferred treatment for lesions in the carotid artery, because of the possibility of dislodging plaque from the lesion, which can enter the various arterial vessels of the brain and cause permanent brain damage. Instead, surgical procedures are currently used, but these procedures present substantial risks.
One solution to this problem is the use of a multi-catheter emboli containment system, as disclosed in the above-referenced application Ser. No. 08/650,464. As disclosed therein, a treatment chamber within a blood vessel is formed by two occlusion balloons on opposite sides of a stenotic lesion, thereby preventing emboli migration during the treatment procedure. The chamber is created by two occlusion balloon catheters which are slidably disposed with respect to one another.
Emboli containment procedures of this type are advantageous, because they permit the clinician to utilize the benefits of transluminal treatment in a wider variety of blood vessels. However, the procedures require the complex coordination of multiple catheters. Consequently, it is desirable to have catheters which make it easier for the clinician to utilize an emboli containment system. It is also desirable that the catheters used in the emboli containment system have a high degree of flexibility, to navigate tortuous blood vessel networks.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved emboli containment catheters. This is especially true in the context of the “main” catheter, through which other catheters are inserted and controlled to form the emboli containment system. There is also a need for new and improved apparatus and methods which make it possible to treat occluded vessels without endangering the patient.